The invention relates to a cooling arrangement for air conditioning an IT environment and especially for climate control in a data processing center, wherein the cooling arrangement has a cooling unit housing set up in an IT environment and especially in a data processing center, and in which a first heat exchanger packet and at least one first blower are accommodated. The first blower is arranged to draw air from the interior of the building or the data processing center over a first one of two opposite housing sides of the cooling unit housing, convey it through the cooling unit housing and the first heat exchanger packet, and to blow it out of the housing over a second housing side located opposite to the first housing side. Outside of the building or data processing center, a second heat exchanger packet is arranged and has air blown through it by a second blower. A cooling arrangement of this type is described in DE 10 2013 111 053 A1.